After School
by Fvvn
Summary: Kelakuan Eren dan Rivaille setelah jam sekolah usai. AU.


**After School **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings : contain BL, AU, OOC maybe, Typo(s) maybe, Glory glory RivaEren. Fluff **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**After School Rambling**

Keringatnya bercucuran, deras. Sepoi sore yang beraromakan hujan. Meski cuaca begitu dingin, dan suasana sepi senyap, Eren merasa panas.

Sempat ia terlonjak dan terjungkal dari kursinya sebelum ia membuka kelopak mata. Bingung. Ia baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi yang aneh. Dan ia menemukan dirinya terdiam dengan wajah serius di tengah ruang kelas yang lembab.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menggeleng. Sambil kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja—yang juga pula telah ternodai oleh air liurnya saat mengigau. Eren menguap refleks.

Dan—

Sebuah suara mengkretek di antara pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Eren mendongak. Sebuah geseran pintu yang terasa hening. Hening dan terasa dingin, hingga jemari kurus panjang yang menyentuh badan pintu tertangkap oleh bola mata Eren. Satu kepala muncul dan Eren menghela napas dengan wajah yang dibuat datar.

"Kukira siapa yang datang." Dengusan muncul dari lawan bicaranya.

Wajah yang lebih-lebih datar—bahkan ia tidak membuatnya demikian karena itu alamiah. Alisnya selalu terlihat tajam, dengan bola mata yang kecil dan potongan rambut yang tipis di bagian belakang-bawah. Poni-nya membelah.

"Kau belum pulang, Rivaille?"

tidak ada jawaban. Eren mengedutkan alis. Ia sedang mencoba untuk bersikap basa-basi dengan teman sekelasnya yang di gosipkan suka memakai celemek pink saat sedang berberes di rumah.

"Oi—"

Bunyi tapak sepatu Rivaille menggema di lantai saat Eren memanggilnya dengan 'oi' bernada tinggi. Eren terpaku, saat tahu-tahu Rivaille mengambil kursi di depannya tanpa repot bertanya atau menyapa. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk manis, mengeluarkan sebuah novel klasik dari ranselnya dan membaca diam di depan wajah Eren.

"Kalau mau baca pergi saja ke perpustakaan sana!"

"Tidak mau."

Sigh. Eren tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir orang di depannya. Iseng, ia tarik buku Rivaille, dan Eren mendapat tatapan paling tajam yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Kembalikan, Eren."

"Apa kau bawa payung hari ini? Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Rivaille mengadahkan tangannya seperti meminta, "Kembalikan."

"Hanya kalau kau mau mentraktirku segelas fruit punch—"

Tatapan hitam dari Rivaille semakin intens.

"Oke, baiklah. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau tersenyum sekali, dan aku kembalikan bukunya?"

Rivaille diam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku merebut paksa darimu, Jager?"

"Heh, aku bisa saja mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi supaya kau tidak bisa meraihnya meski dengan kaki yang berjinjit—"

Hantaman keras diatas meja. Tangan Rivaille yang menggebrak membuat Eren tersentak.

"Kembalikan, Eren—"

Eren bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam bola mata kehitaman Rivaille yang cemerlang. Keringatnya turun karena ia merasa panas,

"—atau bibirmu kucium."

Dan kini semakin panas.

.

.

.

.

.

**After School Pat**

Sebuah kamus bahasa Jerman mendarat tepat di atas kepala Eren. Sebuah pukulan ringan tapi cukup pedas lebih tepatnya.

"Nggg—" yang di pukul hanya mengaduh, mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah setengah sadar, "Ah, eh, ini—dikelas, rupanya."

Dan ia menghela napas.

"Phew, tadi aku mimpi buruk, kau tahu? Untunglah kau membangunkanku!"

Eren menjerit dramatis pada 'si pemukul'nya yang saat ini sedang sibuk menyeruput sekotak jus stroberi dengan wajah tidak bergairah. Ia menggunakan meja sebagai alas duduknya saat itu. Dan tanpa memedulikan respon dari lawan bicaranya, Eren tetap saja melancarkan molotov molotov kicauannya tanpa henti.

"Tadi, aku bermimpi tentang—titan! Colossal titan, lagi. dia muncul di sekolah kita. Warna kulitnya merah menyala—tingginya luar biasa! Yah pokoknya, kau mungkin hanya setinggi kotorannya—"

Srut, kotak jus stroberi Rivaille mengkerut setelah isinya disedot dengan kekuatan penuh sampai habis. Ia tidak mengindahkan Eren yang semangat bercerita, justru Rivaille sibuk melipat kardus kotak jus-nya sebelum akhirnya ia lempar keluar jendela, karena malas membuang sampah pada tempatnya.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak sih? Aku juga bermimpi tentangmu tahu! Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"Tidak. Samasekali."

Rivaille menjawab instan. Eren kecip, tapi tetap saja berkoar-koar karena ia merasa ingin melihat wajah jengkel Rivaille. Ia tidak terima dikalahkan begitu saja. Meskipun pada hakikatnya mereka tidak sedang bekelahi dan hanya Eren saja yang berlebihan. Tapi ya, berhubung ekspresi bagi wajah Rivaille adalah _limited edition_. Jangan salahkan jika Eren merasa tidak tahan untuk mencari tahu.

Entah ... sejak kapan hobinya bertambah satu.

"Di mimpiku kau sebenarnya ehm—"

"..."

"—Ehm, gimana ceritanya ya. Ah, Aku yakin kau pasti ge er."

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Eren nyengir lebar, mendapati Rivaille memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Kenapa, tersenyum bodoh begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu alasannya?"

Rivaille melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Di mimpiku, kau jadi kopral di _Scouting Legion_ lho. Apa kau nonton anime _Attack on Titan_?"

"Eren, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak nonton anime atau membaca komik sepertimu."

Eren merasa gemas dengan pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan gejolak ingin memuntahkan lebih cerita tentang mimpinya kepada Rivaille.

"Kau membunuh Titan dengan wajah datar. Caramu terbang dengan 3D Maneuver gear terlihat taktis dan kau sangat bersih di tengah peperangan seperti itu. AAHHH Sungguh membuatku iri—"

Dan wa wa wa yang selanjutnya. Eren masih tidak berhenti, tidak peduli betapa pasifnya Rivaille saat itu. 'Benar-benar air terjun niagara' 'Air mancur bundaran HI' 'kucuran air zam zam' merupakan beberapa kalimat yang terlintas di alam pikir Rivaille.

"Waktu itu aku tertangkap Titan dan terhimpit tidak bisa bergerak samasekali. Padahal tanganku memegang dua pedang ahh, pokoknya aku kesal sekali."

"..."

"Saat kupikir aku akan mati, tiba-tiba saja kau melesat di belakang tengkuk si Titan dan memotongnya seperti daging kurban. Ah, sialan. Kau tampak keren sekaliii—"

"Ho. Gitu."

Mata Eren membentuk garis, dan bibirnya mengerucut seperti angka tiga. Kelihatannya ia tidak puas dengan coretserviscoret reaksi super penting yang diberikan oleh Rivaille.

"Apa-apaan komentar itu? Kalau tidak niat diam saja dan biarkan aku cerita."

"—Jadi, begitu. Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Eren memlebarkan pandangan bola matanya.

"HAAAA?—"

Dan kemudian menjerit dramatis. Persis seperti apa yang telah diprediksi oleh Rivaille.

"—Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir begitu, ha?"

"_Feeling_ saja."

"HA?"

Kedutan di dahi Eren muncul karena respon Rivaille yang terdengar asal-asalan. Eren melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyilangkan kakinya di kursi. Terlalu sibuk mengurusi diri, hingga akhirnya ia lengah dengan gerakan spontan yang dilakukan Rivaille kepadanya.

Tepukan lembut yang menggelitik ubun-ubun Eren.

Ah, wajahnya memerah. Eren berpaling, namun tak mencegah tangan Rivaille untuk menyentuh areal kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus meralat pertanyaan yang tadi berhubung kita sudah pacaran. Apa kau setuju, Jager?"

Rivaille tersenyum nakal.

Entah sejak kapan daftar kesukaan Eren Jager bertambah satu.

**Owari**

**A/N : **ngetik jam 3 pagi. Persis abis nonton SnK episode 9. Tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk ngetik RivaEren /halah. Rivaille akhirnya debut juga di anime aaaaaa. Ganteng banget gilaaaa! Gue envy sama cewek berkacamata yang kepalanya di pukpuk Rivaiiiiii.

Anw, gue lebih suka nama Rivaille ketimbang Levi, jadi gue pake Rivaille disini XD dan... ini fic setelah sekian lama ga ngetik. Huahahaha!


End file.
